At present, an automatic parking system with horizontally movable loading boards includes an automatic parking system with longitudinally arranged parking spaces and an automatic parking system with transversely arranged parking spaces. Most of the automatic parking systems with horizontally movable loading boards have parking spaces longitudinally arranged. In some cases, the parking spaces of some of the automatic parking systems with horizontally movable loading boards have to transversely arranged, because of topography and other reasons. However, when one carrying device of the current automatic parking system with transversely arranged parking spaces malfunctions, which will cause a corresponding parking level where the carrying device is located cannot execute the parking work. Besides, when a user uses this parking system, he may back the vehicle into the automatic parking system from the gateway when parking and drive forward when unparking, or may drive forward into the automatic parking system from the gateway when parking and back the vehicle when unparking, thus it is very inconvenient. Moreover, due to the limited space of the automatic parking system, the user is required to have higher parking technology.
Therefore, there is a need for providing an improved automatic parking system which has good fault tolerance, high parking and unparking efficiency and a very simple operation when the user parks or unparks the vehicle at the gateway.